Chained
by millennialwriter
Summary: She's practicuming in his company for her experience so what happen when she is meet her CEO or her boss?
1. Part One

Alisa POV

When I first saw you in your company that named Alexandersson Estate Cooperation, I was numbing myself while practicuming you because of your charismatic personality. You're serious but several months you're also a kind person. But soon.

He kissed me unexpectedly even we are just friends in his mansion... I know we are not in relationship but why he doing that thing to me? Until he laying me down in his king bed and not only a simple bedroom but he had a equipments or things that used for torturing? I don't know what he used that thing.

"Ah... Lars... Why you do this?"

"Alisa... Don't be scared... I'm just want to feel that pleasure. And don't assume that I want you but I like you to fuck harder. It's only you that I fuck..."

"Lars stop! Don't do this to me. I want to work in your company but not this! I don't--"

"Stop lying Alisa. You like this. I want you to fuck harder."

"Stop La--"

First he's undressed me in my top white polo, my red necktie, my black A skirt and my nude pointed heels. And he's chained my both hands and he raises my both chained hands. And he's kissed my neck to my chest.

"Ah! Ah... Lars... My body is getting hot..."

"It is just a started Alisa. It's a little bit rough first but soon it getting rougher. You have a nice body you a goddess for me Alisa..."

"Lars, No!"

He's undressed my lavender bra and he suck my left nips to right nips.

"Ah... Ahhhhh! *moan* I feel like melting and milking!"

"You're taste good... Like real milk... Mmm..."

Next he's undress also my lavender panty and he throws away... And he's spread my legs and he opened my and he start to fingering it but I'm trying to close my legs to stop it and I push him away from me... And he's now lay down in floor...

"Lars, that's enough! This is unlawful! You will lose my will!"

"*stand up* Alisa I'm your boss! So this is what I what so just follow me instead!"

"No! Because I'm not a employee or part of this company. I'm just a practicummer! So I will follow only the right thing! And first at all we are not in relationship to do this thing! And I'm not a sex slave!"

"Alisa. I'm sorry. But I falling in love with you unexpectedly... I was wrong that I only want with you is to fuck you. But it's not Alisa... I want you not because I want your body, because you're a kind and productive person in this company. If you're now complete your requirements here, you're will leave soon so that's why I want to do this to you for our last precious moments in this company."

"*blush* *cries* But why you do this instead of dating me instead."

"Date is nothing for me. But this, is the most unforgettable moment for me. Because I love you."

"Lars but you're boss but me, I'm just a practicummer. That's not right because- *cries*"

"I don't care if they see us like this. They just jealous. And you're a legal right?"

"*nods* *cries* *blush as reddish* Do what you want Lars. I like you Lars. I love you too."

"I will Alisa I will never broke you. I will make you feel good this time."

He finds something in his "torturing cabinet" I think... What he do something to me again? And until he found a hard metal handcuffs, a large handkerchief, a dog neck chain and a metal rod with cuffs? I don't what next scenario that happen to me?

He handcuffed my both hands, blindfolded my eyes using that handkerchief, he chained my neck and that rod thing is spread my legs and cuffed my feet.. And He raised my cuffed hands upwards and he tied with strong fabric while I'm laying in his bed. I never to see of what he do it but I feel any things that he doing to me.

"I can't see anything... What you do this to me? *nervous* *blush*"

"Relax Alisa. Just feel the pleasure. Enjoy. *grins*"

And he's remove his top black format coat, a light red formal chaleco, his maroon necktie and his blue long sleeves with colar and buttons... Then he's removes his glasses...


	2. Part Two

He's kisses me tenderly and harder and my body is getting warm and sweats while I'm moaning soft to loudly. He kissed again my neck to my chest downwards... He's kisses my breast passionately left and right and he's slurp my left nip while rubbing my right breast and do the same in my right breast.

"Ah! Um... Aah... Lars I'm getting tired... Please make it harder more... *moan* *breathing*"

"I will Alisa... *breathing*"

"I'm milking again! *moan* *blush*"

My milk is spilling... And he's lick my spilled milk entirely...

"You're taste better more... I'm continuing it until my last breath! *slurp* *breathing*

He removes a fabric in my cuffed hands... And he's change my position in back position roughly... And my position like a slutty dog... And he's finally remove his black slax and his expensive man's lingerie and he's start inserting his manhood in my ass continously rougher as fuck...

"Uh... Ahhhhhhh! Please don't... *cries hardly* *breathing* *blush*"

"You said that make harder... So I did it... *breathing*"

"Yeah I said that... But That's too hard! *moan* *breathing* *cries* *blush*"

"Actually it's not too hard for me... But this is a started for being rougher so that's not my strongest one so soon I can show to you the most hardest one... *breathing* *grins*"

"Lars don't do this to me! *moan* *cries* *brush* *breathing*

"Sorry Alisa but I can't stop!"

"No! Ah!!! *moan* *cries* *blush* *breathing*"

He's continously inserting his manhood and I felt so good but it hurts! And I'm looks like ahegao... And I'm laying down and I can't standing like a table anymore because I'm tired... I'm so masochistic... Like I'm here now in heaven...

"Lars stop... Give me a break! *breathing hardly* *cries* *blush* *moan*"

"Sorry but no..."

"No... Please stop... *moan* *breathing* *cries* *blush*"

He's thrusting my ass so much until he's explode his juices inside my ass... Now I'm so totally down now...

"Are you done now Lars? *cries hardly* *blush* *breathing hardly*"

"Yeah for now Alisa... *he's top of her and hugs her then he's kiss her hardly sinfully while holding her right hand and her left butt cheek then inserting his manhood in her virgin womanhood*"

(Lars... I love you... Even you torturing me this time I understand you...) *cries hardly* *blush*

After he's kissed me hardly, he's starting to thrusting me faster than even in our genitals while he hold his hands on my both butt cheeks...

"Ahhhhh! I can't see anything Lars! I want to see it! Please remove this blindfold in my eyes!" *moan* *cries* *blush*"

"I will Alisa... Then I will show what I do to you! *grins*"

And he's finally removed my blindfold... And He's forced hardly to thrust our genitals...

"Ah... Ah... Ahhhhh! Um... Lars... Please that's enough... I'm tired... I'm cumming! Ahhhhhhhhhh!" *cries hardly* *blush* *breathing*

"Ok... Here's we go Alisa you can do it!" *breathing*"

He's getting fast to thrusting our genitals... Until it's splashing his juices inside me!

"Ahhhhhhhhh... You're finally got my virginity... You juices is now inside me... Are you done?" *cries* *blush* *breathing*

He's grabs my ass again and he's now insert his manhood in my womanhood and I'm standing like a dog again...

"*he's grabs her dog chains and he's trying to tug it to stand her correctly* Alisa stand up!"

"Lars why you do this to me! My neck hurts!" *cries hardly* *blush* *breathing*

"Just follow me!"

"*she's tries to stand up correctly* Ok... Done..." *cries* *blush*

He's thrusting me again too roughly and he's now fingering my womanhood using his right hand while thrusting me then he's grabs my left breast using his left hand...

"Ah... I'm completely wet..." *cries* *blush* *breathing* *moan*


	3. Final

He's grabs my dog chain again because I'm laying down again...

"Stand up!"

"No... I'm totally tired... I can't!" *cries hardly* *blush*

"Oh well! *grins* *slightly blush* *he's torturing her using her dog chain*"

"AHHHHHHHHHH! That's hurts! I'm... Trying... To... Stand UP!" *cries hardly* *blush* *breathing hardly*

I'm finally stand up correctly. I'm so very tired right now...

"Very good Alisa! That's what I want... To be submissive..."*grins*

He's getting fast again like a hardest chainsaw!

"I'm feel like I'm bleeding inside my womanhood!" *cries hardly* *brush like reddish* *breathing hardly*

"This is my most hardest one! So cum for it!"

"I will Lars! Ah! Ah! Ahhhhhhhhh! *cries hardly* *breathing hardly* *blush* *moan*

And Finally he's giving his juices again inside me...

"Lars... I'm so very wet right now... I can't never experience this in my entire life... *cries hardly* *blush like reddish* *breathing hardly*

Lars POV

After 6 hours of our sexual activity... She's so very tired... I'm succeed to make love her... She's beautiful inside and outside... Even her fluids is so very pure like mountain spring... I like her crying noises, her moans and her expressions still cute like angel... I like her so much not because of her body...

Because I need her in my life... She's so very kind and obedient not only me, also other people also like her employees... Even she's just practicummer... I don't care about it because it is just a position... But we are totally legal enough and of course I'm not a pedophile... She's legally enough to me because if I die, she's continue to do my objectives in my company because for now we both owned this company...

Now she's laying her head in my right leg... Patting her right shoulder... Still crying...

"Lars... Are you finally done? *cries hardly* *blush* *breathing hardly*

"Yes Alisa... That's the final... *breathing* *slightly blush* *smile*"

"Are you satisfied? *cries* *blush* *breathing*"

"Absolutely Alisa... I like your body and your fluids... *blush* *breathing* *smile*"

"So now you got everything even my virginity but I got nothing for you positively... Only pressure and torture... *cries* *blush* *breathing*"

"No... You have Alisa... *blush* *breathing* *smile*"

"So what is it? *confused* *breathing*"

"My heart... *blush* *breathing* *smile*"

"*tears of joy hardly* *blush like reddish* I love you Lars... I hope it will last longer..."

"*smile* *blush* *he's hugs her tightly while they both laying in bed* I love you too Alisa... You're my lifetime and I will never leave you... I will always fucking you to make you pregnant easily..."

"Lars... Not today... I'm tired... *cries* *blush*"

"*laughs* Just kidding Alisa... Actually my "sword" is not enough... I waiting to be harder my "sword" soon... *blush*"

"Lars... Nothing is funny that what I said... But fucking me too much it's makes me fatigue... And dies..."

"Oh forget about it... I want to telling you something... *nervous*"

"Before you said that, please remove my handcuffs and a rod cuffed thing in my feet..."

"Ok I tell it before I remove everything in your body... Alisa... Do you accept me as your the one?"

"Is that a real question Lars? Yes! I will accept you! Even you're roughly me so hard... Beause I'm yours! *cries hardly* *blush*"

"Yes! *tears of joy* *he hugs her tightly* *he's kisses her passionately* *he's doing the naughty things again...* *blush*"

"*cries hardly* *blush as reddish* Ah... Ah... Lars... Please... Not again!"

"Sorry that's too late Alisa... *grins* *blush* *he's now remove her handcuffs and rod cuffed thing in her feet...* I can't stop making love you Alisa..."

End


End file.
